Assorted Poetry and Songs
by believable-pen
Summary: enjoy and comment, please x


**My Songs and Poems**

**No Change**

**You say you think you know me**

**But I don't think you really do**

**You try to push me back and forth**

**Try to mould me into another you**

**I don't fit in any mould**

**I am true to myself**

**I won't bend or break**

**I can't be anyone else**

**If you don't like what you see**

**Then stay away, don't mix with me**

**I must stay true to myself**

**And be the man I'm meant to be**

**Don't crowd around**

**Don't push and shove**

**Stay at arms length**

**I've had enough**

**You think that you know me**

**But I'm certain that you don't**

**I'm twice the man you'll ever be**

**I don't have to work that hard**

**I do my own thing**

**And I Iike what I do**

**I sing my own songs**

**And I don't point at you**

**So give me my space**

**And give me respect**

**Don't get in my face**

**Just let me be**

**Don't crowd around**

**Don't push and shove**

**Stay at arms length**

**I've had enough**

**Stay at arms length**

**I've had enough**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bewitched [John's song]**

**Tonight I went down to the beach **

**The moon was shining bright**

**You said you would meet me there**

**But you were nowhere in sight**

**So I went on home to bed**

**And I was there all alone **

**With all kinds of thoughts in my head**

**You didn't even answer your phone**

_**I was bewitched**_

_**I know that now**_

_**Yes, I was bewitched**_

_**You didn't care anyhow**_

**Eventually, I will find someone new**

**You are not worth the tears I cry**

**And then I'll forget all about you **

**And all the times I sit and wonder why**

**I let you in and you broke my heart**

**But I will never do that again**

**That was a big mistake on my part**

**You put me through so much pain**

_**For I was bewitched**_

_**I know that now**_

_**Yes, I was bewitched**_

_**You never cared anyhow**_

**Now I'm with another you want me back**

**She gives me more than you ever did**

**But you're gone forever and that's a fact**

**And my heart to her, I will give**

**My heart and soul are contented now**

**And I've finally started to live**

**Her love is so pure and new**

**And to her all my love I will give**

_**Now you can't bewitch me**_

_**The way you did before**_

_**No you won't bewitch me**_

_**I don't love you any more**_

_**No, you won't bewitch me**_

_**I don't love you any more**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Breathe [words but no music]I try to breatheBut you've cut off all my airYou don't even try to help meYou just stand right there and stareMy life's no longer my ownSince the day that we first metOur lives are so entangledOur futures are all setMy lifeblood drains from meAnd seeps into the groundI look around for helpBut I can't utter a soundIf this is what love's likeI'll be craving so much moreBut now you are wavingAs you walk right out the doorI try to followBut you pick up the paceI stare at your back nowI can't see your lovely faceI try to breatheBut still there's no airMy body gives in nowBut I don't even careMy bones ache with this wantingAnd my heart beats for youThis love is so devouringSo why am I so blue?If I knew the answersTo all that I now seekThe answers would confuse meFor my willpower is so weakI will follow you foreverStep in your steps til the endI'll follow you to hell and backTo you I won't pretendI try to breatheTake a gulp of air You are there before meYou say you are going nowhere**

**I hope I can believe youAnd that you stop this painBy giving me back my lifebloodAnd let me breathe again**

**All I want is to believe you**

**For you to stop the pain**

**Give back my lifeblood**

**And let me live again**

**And let me live again **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Darkness Calls**

**I retreat into the darkness**

**Where no one knows my name**

**I turn off all the switches**

**That make me live this game**

**I let the night take over**

**Feel depression creeping in**

**I put my hands over my ears**

**To save me from all the din**

**I'm in a place where you can't reach me**

**A place where I feel in control**

**A place where only I can go**

**And it rules my very soul**

**A few more steps and I'm almost there**

**So I pick up the pace**

**Just one or two more strides for me**

**And my life falls into place**

**Not for me, the bright lights**

**The crowds, the laughter, just rain**

**For I am a solitary person**

**And I'm in darkness once again**

**So don't you feel sorry for me**

**It's a life that I alone choose**

**Please don't try to save me**

**For I've got nothing left to lose**

**I now sit in this darkness**

**I feel peaceful, so serene**

**And I think to myself**

**It's a place where everyone's been**

**But they manage to climb out**

**And get on with life's game **

**But I just fall deeper in**

**For me life will never be the same**

**Gone for me all life's pleasures**

**Gone all the laughter, now tears**

**Look deep into my eyes you'll see**

**The despair and all my fears**

**Never to hold my head up again**

**To walk out into the sun**

**No more happiness for me**

**I feel my live is over, is done**

**If I reach out my hand to you**

**Will you be my saving grace?**

**Will you take my hand**

**Let light shine again on my face**

**Will you take this shroud from me?**

**And let me walk in the sun**

**Will you be the one to love me?**

**Until my life is done**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In My Dreams [song]**

**When I meet the one in my dreams **

**And I know it will be closer than it seems**

**True love will win out the day**

**A beacon so bright will light our way**

**A vision will appear before my eyes**

**With a pure love you can't disguise**

**I will be watching out for you**

**I hope you'll be watching for me, too**

_**Just watch out for me, I'll be waiting there**_

_**Just watch out for me, I'm the one who'll care**_

_**With a love so pure, that's only for you**_

_**I'm not longer alone, now we are two**_

Because I believe in a love so pure

A love our hearts both can endure

It's been so long since I found love

Of loneliness, I've had enough

I need someone to share my life

Being alone just cuts like a knife

Turn the corner, I might see your face

With a winning smile I can't replace

_**Just watch out for me, I'll be waiting there**_

_**Just watch out for me, I'm the one who'll care**_

_**With a love so pure, that's only for you**_

_**I'm not longer alone, now we are two**_

And then there you are before me

With pure love to invoke ecstasy

Our eyes meet across a crowded floor

When I look into your eyes I can want no more

You smile that smile from my dreams

Happiness was closer that it seemed

For I am completed now

Yes you complete my life somehow

_**Just watch out for me, I'll be waiting there**_

_**Just watch out for me, I'm the one who'll care**_

_**With a love so pure, that's only for you**_

_**I'm not longer alone, now we are two**_

_**I'm not longer alone, now we are two**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

ME [this as a song]

I SEE YOU NEARLY EVERY DAY

AND MY HEART SCREAMS OUT TO YOU

IF ONLY YOU WOULD LOOK MY WAY

AND MAKE MY DREAMS COME TRUE

THE LOVE I HAVE WITHIN MY HEART

THE LOVE I HAVE FOR YOU

WILL HOLD US TOGETHER WE'LL NEVER PART

IT'S STRONG ENOUGH FOR TWO

LOOK MY WAY

I'M THE ONE WHO 'LL CARE

PLEASE LOOK MY WAY

SEE MY HEART LAYED BARE

NOW LOOK MY WAY

IT'S ME STANDING THERE

THE DAY WILL COME WHEN YOU SEE MY FACE

AND THE LOVE THAT SHINES FROM ME

AND I WILL BE YOUR SAVING GRACE

WE'LL BE HAPPY ETERNALLY

BUT TIL THAT DAY I WATCH IN VAIN

AND HOPE SOMEDAY YOU'LL SEE

THE STRANGER STANDING IN THE RAIN

A LOVE SICK FOOL, YES ME

LOOK MY WAY

I'M THE ONE WHO 'LL CARE

PLEASE LOOK MY WAY

SEE MY HEART LAYED BARE

NOW LOOK MY WAY

IT'S ME STANDING THERE

JUST LOOK

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waltz Me Back

Waltz me back to the time I was free

Back to the day when you were with me

Be gone Black Ribbons, Black Silk and Black Lace

Bring back the smile to my lovers face

Let me go back to the time I once knew

When love was good when shared with you

Shake me up so I swallow fear

Hold out your arms and hold me near

Take what I offer, my life, my soul

Breathe me inside you, and make me whole

I go back to the green Irish Sea

The last place that you were with me

Eat me up, spit me out, make me anew

Waltz me back to good times with you

But I must move on, now you are gone

Try to rebuild my life all alone

Rebuild a life without you by my side

I try and I try but I'm empty inside

I hide behind these words that I write

For I no longer have the will to fight

So Waltz me back to the green Irish Sea

Lay me in the water and let me float free

Free to Waltz beneath the white waves

The sea is so treacherous, no life it saves

I went back to the green Irish Sea

To the last place that you were with me

You ate me up, spat me out, now I'm anew

You Waltzed me back now I'm forever with you

XXXXXXXXXXX

Scott, this one's for you

I love the way you never complain

Always take a back seat to my career

But never in my heart, Scott

You are always first to be here

I love the support you give me

Show me just how much you care

I will always come home to you

Because I know you'll always be there

We've been together for such a long time

And you know how to make me smile

We'll be together forever

Which, I hope, is a very long while

We took our relationship further

Committed our lives to each other

I wanted all the world to know

From you I will never recover

So stay with me now into old age

Spend summer and winter and fall

Stay by my side through the springtime

For our love will conquer all

Dedicated to two beautiful men

Live long

Carol-Anne xx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Who

Who told the sun it could shine today?

Who told the stars to twinkle so bright?

Who said that another day could begin?

When my days are as dark as night

Why do I let my heart keep beating?

Without you by my side

Why did I let God take you?

I wanted to save you, I tried

What have I got to look forward to?

Now that you are no longer here

Why should I even bother?

If in this cold world, you're not near

This cures I have to keep living

Is finally taking it's toll

My heart just goes on beating

But I no longer have a soul

Just let me be with my lover

Let me take him in my arms again

For me, there will never be another

Why should I live on with this pain?

If God does exist, let him take me now

For I no longer have the strength to live on

Let me lie down beside Ianto

And we can live in heaven as one

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Wall Of Words

The building took my breath away

It's words so bold and clear

I didn't want to walk away

I wanted to spend time here

The words popped out before me

In These Stones Horizons Sing

Standing back it is all I see

Travellers to the wall it will bring

Built of slate from all around Wales

And bricks and wood, too

Words conger up all sorts of tales

From all different sides and views

We stand and take out pictures

Of the Wall of Words we see

It is a Cardiff Bay fixture

That will always stay with me

I travelled here to see this Wall

For I know it by that name

But now I see it and the Water fall

It will never be quite the same

The building and the Water Tower

Stand proud against the sky

I could stay here for another hour

Just staring like other passers by

How proud Cardiff must be today

To have a building like this

But I must leave, must go away

But Cardiff Bay I'll miss

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Where did I go wrong

I awoke to find an empty space

Where you once lay your head

I awoke to find a great big void

That once was a lovers bed

Now emptiness is all I see

And I hang my head and cry

No more loving in my life

Cos there's no more you and I

_Where did I go wrong? _

_Was it something that I said_

_Didn't I give you enough love_

_Or was it all just in my head _

The days past into weeks

And still no sign of you

I wonder around in a daze

My colours all turned to blue

I don't want another lover

Another just won't do

No I don't want any other

Cos no one compares to you

_Where did I go wrong? _

_Was it something that I said_

_Didn't I give you enough love_

_Or was it all just in my head _

It took time but I'm over you

And another owns my heart

But I still think of you now and then

And the day that we did part

My new love gives me everything

That you and I once had

But with her now I'm happy

And my heart is no longer sad

_Oh, where did I go wrong_

_Was it something that I said_

_I gave you all my love_

_Or is it all just in my head_

_Was it all just in my head_

_All just in my head_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For The Love Of Jack

You don't have to say you love me

Because I know deep down you care

You don't have to say a word

Because I know you will always be there

You are like a second skin to me

That fits me like a glove

Surrounding me with all I need

Protection, comfort and love

I look into your eyes so blue

And see love reflected there

Saying what mere words never could

Letting me know that you care

Never stray too far from me

Because without you there's no air

You make it hard for me to breathe

With this love that we both share

When the sun goes down and we're alone

You prove just how much you care

Kissing me so passionately

Running your fingers through my hair

I know sometimes you have to leave

And that's alright with me

But you tell me when I need you

This is where you want to be

So promise me when I'm no longer here

That you won't grieve alone

A man like you should always love

And should never be on their own

But I hope that's an age from now

And we can share each day

Wrapped in your loving arms

It's where I want to stay


End file.
